


a third time

by arestorationofbalance



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arestorationofbalance/pseuds/arestorationofbalance
Summary: Tim has an unexpected encounter with you.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Reader, Tim Drake/Reader
Kudos: 14





	a third time

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble based on this prompt: Maybe I’m crazy, but it’s hard to ignore you/ And I can’t wrap my head around it/ But it feels, oh like I loved you before (Snoh Aalegra)

Tim didn’t know who he pitied more, you or him. Logic told him that it was you who had the worse situation, but his heart -or whatever was left of it- wanted to say that he had it worse. One day you’d move on and forget him whereas he was doomed to long for you til the end of time.

It was the second time he had to do this. The second time he had to manipulate your memories to make you forget about his existence. A selfish part of him wanted to keep them intact. He didn’t like the thought of you living on without knowing his name, his touch. He didn’t like the thought of you living on without knowing him.

Yet despite all of his selfishness, he knew better than to turn you, regardless of how much you begged. He recalled his own experience when he stumbled upon the coven’s leader, Bruce Wayne. He had begged and begged and did horrible things to prove his devotion. But no one told him the pain that went along with turning.

Yes, making you forget about him was the most painless way to go about it, even if it hurt him the most.

When he met you a third time, he wondered if such a thing as fate existed.

Your hand reached out to him from the crowd, pulling him aside to somewhere more private. He didn’t know what the odds were of running into you at that exact time and place.

“Excuse me! I-”

You trailed off, speechless, staring into his eyes. Tim’s blue eyes glanced at the hand that touched him before looking at your face to see if anything changed. You might have forgotten his existence, but he remembered everything about you.

“It’s crazy,” you finally spoke. “But I feel like I _know_ you.”

He continued to look at you in silence, not daring to encourage your conversation. He couldn’t do this a third time. 

“Not like a friend or an ex,” you babbled on. “I’m going to sound crazy, but it’s like _my heart_ knows you.”

Tim made a small hum of acknowledgement as you looked for something -recognition? amusement? belief?- in his eyes. You gave him that shy smile that he loved.

Without saying anything else, he turned, leaving you staring after him.

He really couldn’t do this a third time.


End file.
